Before Shikamaru Cheats
by darkninja21
Summary: Temari walks in to see Shikamaru dancing with Ino. How will she react? It's pretty fun. Read and review!


Temari needed a drink. She had wanted to go out with Shikamaru but he didn't answer his phone. She walked into the bar and nearly screamed! There in the middle off the dance floor was Shikamaru with that blonde slut. "INO!", she harshly whispered gritting her teeth. Shikamaru, Temari noticed, was dressed pretty nicely. He was wearing a brown and white striped polo with thin blue stripes, khaki cargo shorts and some brown flip-flops. Ino was wearing a blue halter top (to match her eyes), a white skirt, a white cropped jean jacket and some white flip-flops. Temari suddenly got a devilish grin as she walked outside. She put on her iPod and turned it to the song, Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood (ironic huh?)

**Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky.**

_Oh yes, Ino _is_ definitely a tramp. How dare she steal my man _Temari thought while she went to get some things out of her car.

**Right now, he's probably buyin' her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey.**

Temari looked inside and saw Shikamaru drinking his beer while Ino was drinking a cosmo martini. You could almost see smoke coming out of her ears!

**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showin her how to shoot a combo…**

Ino walked over to the pool table where Sakura was watching Sasuke play pool. Shikamaru came up behind her, and put his arms around her to show her how to shoot a combo. Temari would've screamed but she didn't want to ruin her plan.

**And he don't know.**

She walked outside and found his car. She smiled as she pulled out a few things: some kunai, her baseball bat, her keys, and a little fan.

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive.**

She took the key to his house that she had and dug it into his side of the car. She may have dug it a little too deep but she didn't care.

**Carved my name into his leather seats.**

_Temari_. She admired her work on his fancy leather seats that were, well….not so fancy anymore.

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

She smashed his headlights to pieces, not caring about the people who were walking by giving her looks. She was on a one-track mind for revenge. She used her kunai and slashed his tires.

**Right now, she's probably up singin some white trash version of Shania karaoke.**

She heard Shania Twain's song "Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under" playing. She also knew who was singin it. Ino was known as a great singer. _She probably wanted to show off _Temari thought bitterly.

**Right now, she's probably sayin "I'm drunk", and he's a thinkin that he's gonna get lucky.**

She saw Ino walk back to Shikamaru and joke about bein a little tipsy. He raised his eyebrows, smirked and pulled her close to him for a kiss.

**Right now, he's probably dabbin on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo.**

She watched as he went into the bathroom and came out with the scent of polo cologne.

**And he don't know.**

He still hadn't seen his car yet. And she wouldn't leave until he did.

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four-wheel drive.**

She looked at how deep the scratch was. If it were any deeper, you probably could've seen the inside of the car!

**Carved my name into his leather seats.**

She looked at how sloppy her name looked but it only showed how pissed off she was.

**Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires.**

Temari stepped over the bits of broken glass as she made sure that she got all of the tires good.

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

_Oh he better think again before he repeats that mistake, _Temari though angrily.

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl, cause the next time that he cheats…..you know it won't be on me.**

She half-hoped that he would do the same thing to Ino, but at the same time she wanted him to learn his lesson.

**Oh…not on me….**

**Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four-wheel drive.**

**Carved my name into his leather seats.**

**Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires.**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**Oh... maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**Ohhh… before he cheats.**

Shikamaru and Ino were walking out of the bar to Shikamaru's car when Ino gasped. "Shika-kun. Look!", she said. He also gasped and as they started slowly walking towards it, Temari jumped in front of them. "That's what you get you cheater. You destroyed my heart by cheating on me with that little whore, so I destroyed your truck!", Temari said with a devilish grin, obviously proud of her work.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME BITCH?!?!?", Ino screamed. Shikamaru held her back, not wanting her to get hurt even though he knew she could handle herself. "FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME WE ARE NOT DATING TEMARI!!!", Shikamaru yelled. "Besides", he said with a calmer voice and a smirk, "that's not my truck". "Huh?", Temari asked. Ino giggled. "I sold my truck this morning. I had to get something worthy of carrying my girlfriend around", he said wrapping an arm around Ino's small waist. Ino walked over to a silver mustang convertible, "This is his car", she said.

"Then who's care is…"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!?!?" Temari looked to see a pissed off, six foot, three hundred pound guy who looked like he worked out every five minutes! He was screaming and running over to the truck Temari had just destroyed. "Who the hell is Temari?!?", he asked. Ino and Shikamaru pointed at Temari. "Oh shoot!", she said running off with the huge guy trailing her.

"Stalker", he muttered as he walked Ino to his car. They got in and drove off to go home to their apartment.


End file.
